


When We Met

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to On The Phone, And In Bed</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine Sam calling you because he and Dean need help for a case, but he doesn’t know you’re in bed with Dean.</p><p>“And if I win?” Dean asked, voice husky as his green eyes stared into your own.<br/>You shrugged, indicating that you were letting him decide.<br/>“I want to take you on a date,” he said, grinning almost shyly.<br/>Your eyes widened. Well, now you were definitely losing this bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So, I got a request on AO3 for a prequel of On The Phone, And in Bed. So here’s to you malugargula! This was supposed to not be smutty. Oh well. I got wayyyy carried away. 
> 
> Read On The Phone, And In Bed here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4418432

Dean groaned angrily, throwing his bag onto the bunker’s table. Sam sighed, feeling equally frustrated at the incredibly slow progress of the hunt.

“I cannot believe this thing! What the hell is it? Son of a bitch is screwing with us, I know it!” Dean groused as he stomped to the kitchen to grab a beer.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and plunked his bag down onto one of the chairs, and set his laptop on the table before heading into the library to grab more lore books.

“GODDAMMIT!” Dean yelled, sending Sam running back into the room, gun raised.

“What? What happened?” he asked, eyes wide and alert.

“Nothing Sammy, we’re just out of beer. That’s it, I’m going to a bar. Don’t wait up, bitch,” he smirked, grabbing his leather jacket.

“Jerk. Don’t bring them back!” Sam called back out fondly, rolling his eyes as he headed back to the library.

 

You strolled into the bar, scoping out the area quickly. There were arrogant looking college boys you could always hustle for a bit of extra cash, and the overall feel of the bar wasn’t all that bad. You sat on the barstool, ordering a beer.

“Why hello sweetheart. Haven’t seen you around the area. New here?” a deep gravelly voice asked from behind you, startling you.

“Sweet Jesus, Dean! What are you doing here?” you exclaim happily, turning fully so you could hug him.

You had run into the Winchester brothers when you were hunting Lilith way back when, hell bent on revenge for her possessing then killing your little sister.

“I live nearby. Damn Y/N you grew up! Not the clumsy hunter we first met huh,” Dean praised, eyes running down your body.

You scoffed. After your little sister, and your entire family were brutally slaughtered by Lilith, who was then trying to let Lucifer free, you had dedicated yourself to being the best-damned hunter out there. You dug out old lore books, read, researched, kept a journal on how to kill monsters of practically every variation, got tattooed and memorized the exorcism.

“Shut it Winchester. You know damn well I became a hell of a hunter,” you bragged, and he scowled.

“You agreed we would never speak of that incident again,” he grumbled and you laughed.

When Sam had fallen into the cage, you and Dean were hunting together. He taught you almost everything you knew, but it still didn’t stop him from getting kidnapped by a vampire who had used very… odd ways of seduction.

“How the hell was I supposed to know that bitch roofied me? I woke up literally a damned inch away from the son of a bitch’s teeth,” he glared at you when you burst out laughing, nearly falling off your chair.

“Oh Dean, and who saved your pretty ass again?” you teased, motioning towards the bartender to get a refill of your beer.

You bantered back and forth easily, quickly losing track of time. You had missed this, the easy banter, the not-so-subtle flirting, the desire that burned lowly in your stomach.

He was interrupted only by Sam calling to say he was heading out, and that he’d be back tomorrow.

You, of course, have had a massive crush on him, and all signs pointed to him being into you as well, but he was too thickheaded to realize. You decided then and there that you were going to tease the hell out of him and push him to confess first.

“Hey, bet you I can hustle them without them realizing,” you snickered, nodding your head towards the college boys.

“And if you can’t?” Dean asked, eyebrow cocked.

He obviously didn’t believe that you were that good. “Well, if I win, I can do whatever I want to you. You can help me cook, clean, wash, anything,” you said, allowing the innuendo to hang unspoken in the air.

“And if I win?” Dean asked, voice husky as his green eyes stared into your own.

You shrugged, indicating that you were letting him decide.

“I want to take you on a date,” he said, grinning almost shyly.

Your eyes widened. Well, now you were definitely losing this bet.

“Damn it, I wanted to win,” you muttered, loud enough just for him to hear, before sauntering off towards the college boys, turning to wink at his frozen, wide-eyed form.

“Hey boys, so, my friend over there made a bet with me, and I was wondering if you could help me out,” you ask, twirling a piece of your hair and winking at one of the boys.

“Sure sweetheart. What do you need?” he asked, and you could already feel Dean’s eyes practically laser holes into your back.

“Well, he said I have to beat you in pool and earn money. He picked you guys cos you looked like you played the best in here and he hates losing,” you added, buttering them up a little more.

“Sure sweetheart. How much is the bet worth?” Floppy Hair asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Well, he said I could have three tries, so maybe start with like twenty?” you ask, faking innocence and ignorance.

Internally you were laughing your ass off at how they practically fell over themselves thinking that they were going to earn easy money.

The first game _sucked ass._   They weren’t all that great and sometimes missed the ridiculously easy shots you had secretly set up and positioned. You needed them to win the first round but

at the rate you were all going, that would take till tomorrow. Finally, after another torturous half an hour, Floppy Hair, who by now you knew as Ben, sank the eight ball.

“Sorry sweetheart, that twenty’s mine now,” he chuckled, feeling all too good about himself.

 _Time for some payback,_ you thought, grinning widely.

“Round two? Let’s up the stakes a little. How much do you have there? $100? $100 per person,” you say excitedly, clapping your hands together like a cheerleader.

The boys looked uneasy, but Ben looked confident.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” he took out a hundred dollar bill and the rest followed suit. “I’ll even let you break!”

You beamed at him, internally laughing your ass off. You took your position, making sure Dean saw your ass sticking out, and hit the white ball dead center, spreading the balls fairly evenly.

“Nice break sweetheart,” Ben complimented, and lined up for his first shot.

He missed, of course, but you were already expecting that. As the game progressed, you lined up your shots, making sure not to sink the ball, but lining them up so that they were easy shots

in, and you could make it look like an accident.

Each time you lined up your shots, you made sure Dean was watching. You could see him grip his glass a little tighter, that he was sitting a little straighter, and his green eyes, oh if looks

could kill the boys would all be dead.

Finally, it was down to the eight ball, and it was your turn. Ben still had a few more balls to go.

“There’s no way she’ll get it in. I call bottom left. If you sink that I’ll give you another hundred,” Ben scoffed arrogantly.

“This one?” you pointed at the pocket at your hip, and Ben nodded. “Well, I can try,” you added doubt into your voice, even pouting for emphasis.

You took your aim, and struck the white ball perfectly. It bounced off the corner, hit the eight ball, and sunk it. Into the bottom left pocket.

“Oh my god I did it!” you squealed, jumping up and down in mock excitement.

The boys were stunned into silence, and Ben just looked pissed, but he pulled out another hundred, slamming it onto the table.

“Good game,” he grunted, then left the bar without so much as a goodbye.

Once they were gone you burst out laughing, grinning at the extra five hundred you just earned.

“Guess you win,” Dean’s voice came from behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist.

You turned and pressed yourself to him, lips by his ear.

“Yeah, I did. And I just want two things. For you to take me on a date, and for you to take me home and fuck me senseless,” you rasp, nipping the sensitive part of his ear and causing him to gasp.

“Second one I can do now,” he growled, grabbing your hand and practically pulling you out the door.

You drove in sexually charged silence, AC/DC’s Highway to Hell blasting through the speakers.

“Kind of appropriate isn’t it?” you asked, voice lower than you expected as you slid you hand up his thigh, coming to rest next to the rapidly growing tent in his jeans.

“Yeah… Dammit Y/N we’re like, two minutes away, just wait,” Dean keened the last word out when you slipped your hand into his jeans, fingertips brushing against his length.

“Mm, okay Dean,” you answered absently, wiggling your hand free but wandering upwards instead, reveling in the hard ridges of his body.

Dean gripped the wheel, knuckles turning white. He was _not_ going to crash Baby, especially not when you were in the car, and you were literally a minute away. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he parked safely and then turned to you, eyes glittering with mischief.

“Fun, was it? Teasing me like that,” Dean stalked towards you and you turned and sprinted down the hallway.

“I’ll find you, Y/N! I know this place better than you!” Dean’s voice, filled with happiness and laughter, rang through the hallways you were currently running through.

You laughed and turned, opening a random door and darting inside. You switched the light on and facepalmed. Of all the rooms you had to pick, you just had to randomly choose Dean Winchester’s bedroom. You didn’t even need to second-guess it. Dean’s guns were all along the walls, the discs piled in the corner, everything about it screamed “DEAN.” You turned to leave, but the doorknob twisted and you knew you were caught.

Not that you minded.

“There you are sweetheart. Waiting for me already?” he taunted, pouncing on you and picking you up, kissing you deeply.

You responded eagerly, nipping at his lips for entrance. The both of you battled for dominance, and Dean walked you towards the bed, before throwing you down and taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He crawled onto the bed, predatory glint in his stunning green eyes. He pulled you into a dizzying kiss, and his lips moved to explore your neck and collarbone while his hands wandered your still clothed body.

“Too many layers baby girl, take them off, before I rip them,” he murmured against your skin, sucking and leaving a mark.

You pull your shirt over your head and strip your jeans, leaving you in a black lacy number.

“Much better,” Dean growled, lips latching onto your nipple while his hand kneaded the other.

You groaned, arching towards him and giving Dean better access. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer, his other hand sliding deliciously down your body to your sex.

“So wet for me baby. You’re so wet for me aren’t you?” he moaned, lips migrating downwards.

“Dean, baby, not now, please, now I just need you in me, _please,_ ” you almost begged, and Dean complied, reaching over you to grab a condom.

He stroked himself a few more times before aligning the both of you. You wriggled, wetting the tip of his hard cock. His eyes darkened even more and he gripped your hips, sliding smoothly into you. You gasped, feeling the fullness. Dean stopped, letting you adjust to his size.

“Dean, baby, move, please,” you thrust your hips up, and that’s all it took.

He set a punishing pace, pounding you hard and fast.

“Yes, yes, oh god, Dean, fuck yes,” you groaned, fingers digging into his shoulder and head thrown back.

“That’s right baby, I want you to build for me. I want to feel your walls tightening and milking me. I want to feel you writhe under me as I fuck you through the mattress,” Dean whispered harshly into your ear, hand swiping down to tease your clit.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Dean called out, thrusting into you as he chased his own release.

That was it. You cried out and released, pulsing around Dean’s dick, milking him for all he was worth, sending him over the edge as well, coming with a tapered cry.

He rolled off you, and pulled you to him, tucking you comfortably into his chest

“So… about that date,” you murmured sleepily, the orgasm having taken out more than you realized.

“We’ll talk tomorrow baby. Just sleep for now,” he whispered lovingly, kissing you on your forehead before the darkness claimed you both.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day!! 
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
